


Mightier Still (Cover art)

by Korilian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korilian/pseuds/Korilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Meansgirl's, 'Mightier Still'. For the 2010 Atlantis Big Bang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mightier Still (Cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [meansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/pseuds/meansgirl). Log in to view. 



> I lucked out with a fantastic fic this year and had a great time working on this.

____spacer____


End file.
